A Loosing Game
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: "We're going to be sending you to boarding school. In America." "What!" I yelled "I'm sorry but we have too. I hope you girls understand. But the school is very exclusive so it was hard getting you both in but I think you're going to like it there." our mother tried. I don't care what she says I don't want to go. Two OC's. All HG characters inside. AU. Story better than summary!
1. Whats Nebraska?

**Hey guys! Its yo girls, Elfera and SpunkyGirl6487 here! Lol ok so we are writing this story together. This is just the first chapter to kinda introduce you guys to things, it will get better we promise. **

**If you guys have any advice or suggestions then totally feel free to share them with us! Please comment. I know I know, I'm talking too much. So here it is, the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also so there is no confusion, the girls speak Greek so there are some Greek words in here.**

A Loosing Game

Chapter one

_Tyra POV_

"βιάσου" My sister grabbed my arm pulling me onto the plane. "I'm hurrying." rolling my eyes I followed her quick pace. We emerged into the huge plane and took our seats. "Are you excited?" She asked. Am I excited about going to some country I don't know and living there for a good 9 months? No, I'm not. I don't want to go to some boarding school where people would think we were freaks because we were from Greece.

Greece. I looked out the window at the country I love. The old temples. The beautiful blue sea and we have to leave. The worst part about moving is finding friends. It took me years to get the ones I have now.

"Tyra?" Ally said "I asked you a question."

"Oh!" I said jumping. "Sorry I zoned out!" Ally shook her head.

"Anyway. What do you think the people are going to be like?" I shrugged.

"How should I know? I don't even know anything about the country we're going to!"

"Well I'll be there with you so everything will be fine." She smiled warmly. "How are you so sure everything will be ok?" No one can predict the future so she doesn't know anything. Stupid Ally.

"Tyra look on the bright side instead of the dark side of things! We're getting away from here where we will have freedom. You'll make lots of friends." Ally suggested.

Whatever.

"Why can't I look on the dark side? It's more fun than the bright side which is all yellow." I shuddered at the thought of the stupid happy color. Ally sighed.

I then took out my IPod, and picked one of my songs.

"Please tell me that's not Simple Plan."

"I can't tell you, because it is." Ally then muttered to herself.

"Why me?" She moaned, and I listened to Your Love is a Lie. I felt my eyes slowly drift shut as I fell into complete darkness.

_Ally POV_

Huhh, that was about the fastest time she's ever fell asleep. Sighing I turn around to face the window. Truthfully I rather look on the dark side too. Our parents didn't care about us because if they did they wouldn't be sending us all the way to America.

But I had to stay strong for my little sister. She can't be left alone in this situation.

Though being bitter probably won't help anything either. Who knows? Maybe there'll be cute guys. I mean I know Tyra. The moment she sees someone with puffy hair she'll be happy. Though there are things that probably should be thought about. For all I know the teachers could be grumpy hags.

This whole thing was going to be hard but I'll do my best to make sure she gets friends and she's happy. I hope people won't be mean since we're new but that probably won't stop them.

Twirling a piece of brown hair around my finger in habit I glanced at the smaller girl. She was so peaceful in her deep slumber. Well she didn't sleep all night so that explains it.

I sighed, and looked across the aisle. There was a woman tapping the seat next to her impatiently. There was a teenager behind her reading a book. There was also a man in front of her sleeping. I wonder where they're going. Then I remembered where we were going. I haven't even heard of the state. Nebraska.

Plus you never know with kids these days. For all I know they could have heard of us, and are waiting to kill us the moment we walk through those doors. The principal could be an evil guy using kids to find gold. This is happening way too quickly.

Leaning back slightly I tapped my foot against the floor. "Please be quiet" A fat lady sitting in front of us asked giving me a glare. Well then! "Sorry" I rolled my eyes looking away.

Good day to you too. I hope the people in Nebraska are nice. If they are anything like that fat lady then I'm going to catch another flight back to Greece.

Though going back to Greece would probably be better than staying here. At that moment Tyra woke up. "Whoa how long was I out? I'm on Go to the Distance." I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter." I just couldn't stop worrying about Nebraska, and the kids there. "I'm going to take a nap ok." I told her laying my head down on my seat.

_Tyra POV_

Rude much? I guess she doesn't want to talk to me. Shrugging I glanced out the window to see the blue sky. I don't want to leave but there's nothing I can do now. I hope we get there soon so I can stop freaking out as much. Taking out my iPhone 4gs I went to Safari and searched Nebraska. Well it doesn't hurt to learn about this place does it?

Apparently it's in a part of America called the Midwest. Its capital is called Lincoln, and the biggest city is Omaha. The nickname is the corn husker state. Though I do like their motto. Equality before the law. I learned some more stuff, before it got boring. After that I put the phone away, and I got out one of my books. Animorphs The Capture. I like making fun of Jake.

Soon after I finished it the plane ride was over.

"Ally Έλα" For those of you that don't speak Greek, that means come on. She stirred slightly blinking her hazel green eyes open staring up at me. "What?" She asked pouting, she wasn't one that liked being woken up. "We've stopped lets go." Pulling her arm like she did me earlier I managed to get her off the plane. "Oh gosh we're really here." I murmured mesmerized by the sight.

It was amazing, I admit. Not as amazing as those old temples or anything.

"Okay" Ally said. "Mom said that the principal Mr. Snow will be picking us up." I nodded, and then I saw a man with a white beard holding a sign that said Tyra, and Ally Athanas I pointed. "I found him!" We walked over.

"Are you Tyra, and Ally Athanas?" We nodded. "Come on." He led us to a car, and we hopped in.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mr. Snow." he said as he drove.

"Cool" I muttered. He was an older man with a white beard and matching white hair. But he had this kind of strange demeanor to him. I felt like I couldn't trust this man.

Looking over at Ally I could tell she was feeling the same thing. He was a strange man.

"Will we arrive at the school soon?" She asked trying not to seem so quiet. I ignored their whole conversation as I looked outside at the passing buildings. This place didn't seem so bad. It was a change from where we lived, close to a beach in a huge house. Let's just say that our parents made good money.

I may have zoned out, or something, because they next thing I knew Mr. Snow announced that we were at the school. We came out of the car, and looked at the boarding school. It looked like a giant mansion! Kids were walking around, and hanging out. I saw three kids my age. ONE HAD PUFFY HAIR!

"I'll have Glimmer show you to your room." Mr. Snow said, and then he shouted. "GLIMMER!" A pretty girl walked towards us. She had pretty light blonde hair that was curly. Her hair was blonder then mine. Mine actually looks brown. Mom says it's because I don't get out much. She also had green.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Glimmer."

"So you girls are from Greece?" She asked motioning us to follow. As soon as we were out of earshot of Snow she had a totally different attitude.

"Yes" Ally answered with a smile.

"Well since you girls are new I'm probably going to have to explain how things work around here." Glimmer retorted glancing in-between us. "Don't talk to people outside your clicks, don't get on peoples nerves and don't stand out." She threw her blonde locks over her shoulder glaring down at us. She was way taller than us both. I couldn't tell how old she was but I could tell she was way older than me. I had to walk extremely fast to keep up with her long strides.

"Here are your rooms. Ally you'll be sharing with Clove Fuhrman and Tyra," She glanced again at me, "You'll be sharing with Rue Willows." I glared at the blonde. I didn't like the way she stared at me, like she was sizing me up. She was defiantly a girl that liked being in charge and popular. Not my type of person for sure. "Have a great day!" She cheered in mock happiness. Smirking at us, she strolled away her hair flying wildly behind her.

Than being me, I decided to yell after her. "I bet you're the girl who their talking about in Your Love is a Lie!" She acted like she didn't hear me. "Uh, I hate people like her. Oh I'm so perfect. You must do what I do. Blah blah blah." I said. "Plus you didn't explain! What are clicks?" Then all the sudden a throat was cleared behind us. We turned. To see a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Were you just insulting Glimmer?" Ally sighed. "Yes, yes she was"

The girl gave me a look of pity which was strange. Why should she feel bad for me? This is so confusing! "She is one of the most popular kids around here. Not a good idea to do that Blondie. I'm not even sure why I'm talking to the likes of you girls anyways. You're both ruing my rep just by stand here in front of me." The girl seemed to not be as friendly as I hoped.

She had this kind of forwardness about her that I found intimidating. "Well anyways are you Ally because if you are then you're my roommate." She sighed irritably. "Oh you're Clove!" Ally tried to be friendly. The girl was quite short and very pale, but she had this death glare that could make you shut up even if you were 7 feet tall. "Wow you're a smart one!" She replied back sarcastically. Rude much?

She, she just makes me. ARG! I wanted to say something, but Ally's glare shut me up. And what's a rep?

"Listen I have to go, and put some makeup on." Clove said, and she walked into the room on the right.

"Well that's my room." Ally said. "We should wait in till Rue comes."

"Yeah we should." I said. "I don't like being confused. You know me." I said. At that moment a young girl came up. She had dark skin and darker hair.

Rue led me to a room. That's when I realized something.

"I saw you when we got here." I said. "You were with two other boys." Rue nodded.

"Yeah their Hawkfish, and Gadget." she then blushed. "I have a little crush on Gadget."

"Which one is the one with the puffy hair?" I asked.

"Hawkfish. Maybe you can meet them!" I smiled.

"That would be awesome!" They all had weird names but what could ya say? I mean they probably thought I was a freak because I was from Greece. Oh well! Then I realized, I don't have my bags. "Um I don't know where my bags are." I explained looking down at my feet. I probably seem like I'm stupid or something. "Oh! They're being brought up right now by some faculty members don't worry." She reassured me. Looking up I finally got a good look at our room. It was pretty bigger than I expected and very spacious. All four walls were white looking kind of boring. Nice plush carpet covered the floor and in different sides of the room sat two half beds, one with a comforter and everything on it and the other bare.

"Nice" I said. Then all the sudden I realized something. "Ω θεοί Ξέχασα τον σμαράγδι Άτλαντα!"

"Umm what?" Rue asked.

"Oh I forgot a book at home."

"Well we have a library." Rue said.

"With Animorphs?" Rue smiled.

"You read those to? Gadget, Hawkfish, and I are like in love with that series."

"Cool!" I said. "Me too!"

_Ally's POV_

I walked into the room, and I saw Clove doing her makeup.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute pondering what to say. I didn't want to make her mad, I mean I would be living with this girl for like 9 months so it's not a good idea to anger her. I hadn't realized I'd been staring till she gave me a weird face. "Could you go be a creeper somewhere else?" She asked turning back to the mirror applying more eyeliner. "Sorry." I mumbled looking down at my TOMS awkwardly. "Why are you putting on more makeup anyways?" I asked her looking over. "Because I'm going to see some people if that's any of your business." That was mean. "Sorry I was just trying to be friendly." I snapped. Oh God. I did not just do that did I? What is wrong with me today!

Clove glared at me. "Well why don't you go be friendly somewhere else? Maybe you should go hang out with losers. Like Katniss, and Peeta maybe. They're huge losers."

"Are you calling me a loser?" I asked, and Clove nodded. I wanted to say something rude, but I decided against it.

Turning quickly I walked out the door. Maybe I should just go look for my stuff. Exiting the hallway I walked confusedly onto a large set of stairs. "Are you lost?" A voice asked from behind me. Jumping I almost fell down the stairs. "You scared me!" I turned around clutching my heart.

That's when I saw the cutest guy ever! He had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.

"No" I said. "I'm new, so I'm looking for my bags." The boy smiled.

"They probably sent them to your room." he said, and then he stuck his hand out. "I'm Marvel." I took his hand, and I shook it.

"Ally."

He gave me a gorgeous smile then let go of my hand. "I'd love to chat but I'm going to meet a friend." he explained. "oh that's fine I'll just head back to my room." I nervously smiled back at him turning to go back up the stairs. "is it cool if I walk with you? My friend Clove is on your floor." he asked staring at me with his deep green eyes.

"Oh Clove" I said. "She's my roommate." I said. Marvel smiled again.

"Cool. That means I can walk all the way." he said, and he smiled yet again.

"Cool" I said, and we walked to my room.

Oh great, so he's friends with the vicious Clove. She did say that she was going to hang with friends. Poor Marvel, why would anyone willingly be friends with her? "So is she your girlfriend?" I asked secretly hoping he said no. "Oh God no! Glimmers my girlfriend. Cato is Clove's boyfriend."

"Oh." I said feeling slightly disappointed. "Well we're here." I said, and I opened the door. Clove turned, and smiled at Marvel.

"Hey Marvel." she said. She glared at me. Then she turned back to Marvel. "Come on the others are waiting." They left. After they were far from the room I collapsed on the bed.

"My life is terrible." I muttered into the mattress.

"Aint that the truth." I heard someone mumble from the door. Peeking an eye up I saw Tyra and Rue standing there smiling down at me.

Sighing I threw my head back down into the mattress. "Stop moping and help us put your stuff in the room." Tyra hit my back playfully. "Fine!" I laughed

After we were done Tyra, Rue, and I sat on my bed, and we started to talk about the school.

"So most people are jerks." Rue said sighed. "I mean Marvel isn't a jerk. Katniss and Peeta aren't. Gadget, and Hawkfish also aren't jerks."

"If their anything like Bobby I need to listen to Shut Up more." Tyra said. I don't know why, butat that moment we all laughed.

I'm kind of glad they came in here to join me. I knew that Tyra and I were going to get along with Rue just fine. "So if Marvel's not a jerk then how come he hangs out with people like Clove and Glimmer?" I asked. "Well they've all been friends since forever do yeah."

"You guys want to come eat with me and my friends?" Rue asked us as she stood up walking towards the door. "Sure" Tyra shrugged take my hand and pulling me along to the cafeteria.

Rue led us to a table with two other boys. "Hi!" Tyra said. "I'm Tyra!"

"Hi" the dark haired boy said. "I'm Gadget."

"And I'm Hawkfish" the puffy haired kid replied.

"I'm Ally" I said. Then we sat down, and the young kids talked, and talked, and talked. About Animorphs of all things. They were talking about Visser 3, and Taylor.

Could they get any more boring! Little kids these days... "So you guys are from Greece?" Gadget asked suddenly seeming interested about our life.

"Yeah our parents didn't want us at home anymore so here we are." Tyra rolled her eyes angrily propping her feet up on the table. How could our parents do that to us?

_Flashback_

_1 week earlier_

_"Girls your father and I would like to talk to you about something." Mom announce from the head of the table._

_We were all seating at the dinner table quietly eating._

_What did mom and dad have to tell us? "Money's really tight." Dad said. "We can't pay for a lot of things." "So?" Tyra said putting shaking the salt onto the mashed potatoes._

_"We're going to be sending you to boarding school. In America."_

_"What?" I yelled_

_"I'm sorry but we have too. I hope you girls understand. But the school is very exclusive so it was hard getting you both in but I think you're going to like it there." our mother tried. I don't care what she says I don't want to go_

_"That's not fair!" Tyra said._

_"Yeah!" I added. "Are you trying to kick us out?"_

_"No." Mom said._

_"Plus it's just for nine months." Dad added._

_"NINE MONTHS!" We both screamed at the same time. Tyra glared at them the stood up knocking her plate over then storming off. Standing up as well I turned to our parents. _

_"I hope your happy" turning, I ran into the same direction as Tyra to calm her down._

_End Flashback_

"That's harsh." Hawkfish said.

"Not as harsh as Taylor, and Bellatrix." Tyra muttered.

"Those are pretty much the same people!" Rue said.

"Okay" I said. "don't think we need to get into Animorphs, again. Or Harry Potter."

"There you go..." Tyra started.

"No Simple Plan!"

"Aw muffins." Tyra muttered.

We all laughed happily at the blonde. This was actually kind of nice even though these kids were younger than me. Smiling I lifted my hand ever so carefully towards Tyra's plate. She was too busy talking to notice my sneaky hand coming up to take away her cookie. Hehe I'm so evil.

Sadly someone did notice.

"Ally why are you stealing Tyra's cookie?" Rue asked. Tyra whipped her head around, and gave me her glare. I handed her the cookie back.

"Tattetale!" I said to Rue.

"Hey" Tyra said. "If she stole my muffin." she smiled evilly. "She will never be able to steal again." We all looked at her like she was a psycho path

"Tyra, killing people is not nice. How many times do I have to tell you?" I smirked at the smaller girl. Giggling she turned back to everyone.

That's when I noticed it. She was staring at the other boy, I believe his name is Hawkfish, and she looked a little nervous. She liked him. Tyra likes him! Haha! OH this is going to be good. She's always annoyed me when I had my boy friends over. She kept on asking if they were m boyfriends. Now I can do this! Mwahahahahaha! "Well" Rue said. "I think we should get to our room, Tyra." Tyra nodded.

"Yeah." They both stood. "Does the library have The Andalite Chronicles?"

"Yeah" Hawkfish said.

"Yes!" Tyra squealed, then she, and Rue skipped away.

"So boys... What's up?" I asked awkwardly. They both looked at me then busted out laughing. Moving a strand of hair out of my face and gave them a 'wtf' look. "What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "You just seem so awkward." Gadget shrugged sipping his drink; I think they call it Dr. Pepper.

"Well excuse me for not knowing what to say." Making a hmff, noise I turned my nose up in the air.

"Sorry" Hawkfish said, his laughter dying down. The puffy haired boy chuckled softly, returning back to his serious state.

While Gadget kept laughing like an idiot. "Umm is he okay?" I asked. "Yeah" Hawkfish said. "He's fine. He's just an idiot teenager with a death wish." That made them burst out laughing, again. "What's funny with that?" "Only Anifans will know." Hawkfish said. I sighed.

"Now i'm sad." I pouted, looking at them both with my big hazel green eyes. "Sorry" Gadget was gasping for breath. "Bro you ok?" I asked. He shook his head causing his dark hair to fall into his eyes. "I'm fine." He finally muttered, smiling at me. "Ok I thought you were having a spaz attack or something." I chuckled putting my hands into my hoodie pocket.

"Yeah he does that sometimes." Hawkfish said glancing at Gadget.

"Hey look! It's three losers!" I turned around, and I saw Glimmer. Oh her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to some losers." "But you do." Gadget said smiling. "You hang out with your friends, don't you?" Hawkfish asked.

We all laughed except for her. I had a new found hate for her, since she apparently was Marvel's girlfriend. Why would anyone like her? She glared down at us then took the seat that was Tyra's. "So losers, what are you guys talking about?" She asked. Since we were losers, why did she care?

"What's it to ya?" Gadget asked raising a dark eyebrow at the blonde. She huffed moving her green eyes over to me. "Oh its Ms. Little Ally again, how are you?" She mocked me. I knew she didn't care about me or probably anyone for that matter.

"Fine." I mumbled casting my eyes down. I just want to go up to my room and burry my head into my pillow and pretend everything is ok. As my eyes were down I didn't notice her move my cup a little too close to the edge of the table. The dark liquid tipped over and spilt all over my skinny jeans. "Eeek! Θεέ μου!" Screeching I jumped up. Everyone's eyes were on me as I stood there looking like an idiot with soda all over my pants. Turning towards her with my tear brimmed eyes, "You are a σκύλα."

**Any advice or suggestions? We would love some! So here is a list of what all of the Greek words mean:**

**Βιάσου: Hurry up**

**Έλα: Come on**

**Ω θεοί Ξέχασα τον σμαράγδι Άτλαντα: Oh god I forgot Emerald Atlas**

**Θεέ μου: My god**

**Σκύλα: bitch **

**Please comment, we would love to hear from you guys!**

**-Elfera and SpunkyGirl6487**


	2. Shut Up!

**So here is our second chapter! We would love you guys' feedback. Like are the chapters too long or are we not using enough detail or what? Thank you for the reviews! You all are amazing.**

**Here are names that you probably didn't know who they were:**

**District 3 boy tribute: Gadget **

**District 4 boy tribute: Hawkfish**

**And yes the weird names have a point. **

_Chapter 2 Shut Up_

_Tyra's POV_

I started to unpack my stuff with the help of Rue. "You have a pillow pet?" Rue asked as she unpacked Frank the elephant.

"Yep his name is Frank."

"A have a penguin named Mr. Snowball." she said.

"Wolfy!" I squeaked, and I hugged him. "Μικρή πίτα αγάπη μου!"

"He's a little flat." Rue said.

"Επίπεδη σαν πίτα" I then carefully put him on my bed which I had decorated Tyra style. A.K.A I had my orange bed thingy, and my black, and white blanket. With four pillows. One is a square, one is a circle, one is just a blanket stuffed in a pillow case, and the other is a real pillow. That plus wolfy, and Frank meant that I had six pillows! Yes that is why Wolfy is as flat as pita bread.

"You have your own copies of The Invasion, The Visitor, The Predator, The Capture, The Forgotten, and The Experiment?" Rue said as she started to get my books out.

"Yep."

"Whoa! You have a whole bag of books?"

"Actually that bag, and my orange, white, and black backpack, that needs to be thrown away." I said.

"Wow! Oh!" it was that moment Rue unpacked my Mockingjay pin. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"Yeah" I said as I unpacked my... interesting wardrobe. Let's just say one thing. If you asked me what's the biggest fashion faz is. I would have no clue what to say. "Oh hey look it's my favorite shirt! Even though I did accidently get gum on it." I laughed. "Good times. I remember when I first got this. Fifth grade. Near the end I used to wear a headband around my head, and when I was wearing that shirt, and was playing the guitar. Well people thought I looked like a hippie."

Rue laughed at me then threw a pillow at my face. We both giggled plopping down on the floor in front of a TV.

"Do you guys have TV in Greece?" she asked curiously. I nodded then grabbed a hair tie pulling my blonde hair into a messing ponytail out of my face.

"You excited for classes to start?" Rue nudged my arm then got up. She walked over to some drawers on her side of the room pulling out a green tank top with striped matching pants. "As if! I don't want to start learning, school sucks." I retorted laying back onto the floor staring at the ceiling as she changed.

"Really?" Rue asked.

"No" I admitted. "Expect Science and Math." Rue laughed.

"I like Science." I sighed.

"I mean if they were interesting. Yeah I would like them, but. Who cares about cells, and how plants make seeds. I sure don't." Rue laughed.

"Yeah those are pretty boring, but animals aren't."

"I learn enough from Animorphs." I said. "I sometimes go on the official website. I got 100% by myself." Rue then finished. "I wonder what Social Studies is going to be like. I wonder what we're going to read in Langue Arts!" Rue laughed.

"I guess those are your favorite classes."

"You know it! Especially when Greek mythology is involved!" I then lowered my voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure" Rue said.

"I believe in Greek mythology." Rue smiled.

"That's interesting!"

"Haha well I am from Greece so you know." I smiled sitting up. She came back and sat down beside me on the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knees. "How do you survive here every year?" I asked her. "It's not that hard, I've been going to school here for a while so you just get used to it. But it's always nice when we have breaks, that's why we only go 9 months out of the year." She explained. Truthfully I just want to go home to my house in Greece and lay on my comfortable bed reading Animorphs. But I can't, because I am here. In this place I'm going to be calling home for nine months of my life.

Though that Hawkfish boy is cute. I wouldn't mind staying for more than nine months if he was in the picture. Rue seems nice, and the library has the book that was the only thing I wanted for my birthday. Which I didn't get. Gadget seems nice, and Glimmer, and Clove seem like wonderful victims of my craziness, and for all I know. There could be muffins! Even if I was homesick, I guess I could live with it.

"So" I said. "Is Hawkfish seeing anyone?"

"No." Rue said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." I said smiling.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Rue practically screamed. I could feel my eyes widening as I leaned over slapping my hand onto her mouth. "Shut up these walls are paper thin!" I ordered. My goodness, did she want the whole freakin world to know?

She giggled against my hand as I finally dropped it. "Sorry." She laughed

My face was as red as a tomato.

"Listen if you tell another living soul I will personally cut out your tongue and feed it to the wolves!" I hissed. Rue giggled again. "Don't worry. You won't believe what I had to go through to get Hawkfish to not tell Gadget about my crush on him." Rue laughed. "I had to" she laughed. "You know I just won't tell you"

"So now we both know who the other likes, we're even." She smiled getting up and making her way over to her bed sitting down on top of it. "You know. This school is special." She mumbled looking up at the ceiling. What is she talking about? Don't tell me I've got a crazy person for a roommate.

"What do you mean?" I asked, letting curiosity get the best of me. Rising up off the floor I made my way to my bed sitting strait across from Rue's bed. "It's a secret that you'll figure out in time. There's a reason why this school is so exclusive. But you'll figure out on your own later on. Goodnight." She lay back on her bed pulling the comforter over her then shutting of the lamp beside her bed. Awww I want to know! I'm going to have to ask Ally about it later.

It was that moment I realized I was really, really tired. I yawned, and I snuggled up into my bed.

_Ally's POV_

"Sorry" Glimmer said smirking. "I don't speak loser."

"Glimmer!" Glimmer turned to see Marvel come up.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you do that?" Marvel asked. "Why didn't I do that sooner? She's a loser Marvel." Marvel's eyes flashed. "That was your last chance Glimmer. We are through!"

"What why!" She screeched tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes burning in fury. "Why do you think? Because you're a jerk Glimmer." He glared right back at her. Her bottom lip pouted out looking like she was about to cry. She suddenly turned on her heels facing me.

"From this day forward you should be afraid of me you little slut. I'm going to make you and your sisters lives so miserable that you will be forced to leave here and go back to where ever you came from." She snapped pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me. I could tell that I and she were both about to cry.

With that Glimmer walked away. "Are you alright?" I nodded. Then Gadget, and Hawkfish stood up.

"I think we shall go annoy the girls." Hawkfish said.

"We shall indeed." Gadget said. With that they walked away, and Marvel took the seat in front of me.

"Strange kids" he said smiling at me. "Yeah" I sniffed burying my hands in their previous spot in my pocket. "Why did you break up with Glimmer?" I asked him. He shuffled uncomfortably leaning back a little, searching the table for answers with his sparkling eyes. "Because she's a bitch." He answered finally looking up at me.

"She'll get over it thought, its not like me and her aren't around each other all the time because we are, we're kinda in the same click so you know." He shrugged trying to play it cool. "Yeah I guess." Mumbling I looked down into my lap. "I'm going to go to my room now because my pants are uncomfortably wet." I laughed. He gave me a smirk and opened his mouth to say something. "DON'T BE A PERV!" I cut him off quickly, giggling a little.

"Hey I wasn't going to be a perv." He laughed smiling at me. "Whatever." Rolling my eyes I gave him a wave then started my walk to my room.

I entered the room. Clove didn't say one word to me as I found my pajamas, and I put them on. These are going to be some long months. I sighed as I laid down on my bed, and I closed my eyes.

"You tired?" she asked surprising me with the calmness in her voice. "Yeah, jet lag." I answer opening my eyes briefly "Oh." I think maybe Clove was just misunderstood. I guess you just had to know her and her actions to get her. She was an intimidating, violent, sarcastic, sadistic girl but I guess if I could get used to her personality I could maybe understand her more.

"Well goodnight." Clove said, and then I closed my eyes again. My world faded into black.

_Next Morning_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Wtf is that? My eyes snapped open as I looked around the room my eyes landing on the annoying object. "Crap, I've gotta get up." Clove mumbled slowly rising from her bed tiredly whipping her tired eyes. She stumbled around almost tripping over her own feet. "Umm Clove are you okay?" I asked the dark haired girl. She turned to me startled a little, probably forgetting I was even in here.

"Yeah I'm fine. You don't have to get up though, I've got a thing to go to and classes don't start till tomorrow." She yawned then turned towards a suitcase grabbing out a pair of white Capri's with a blue button up shirt then some black Chucks.

She then quickly left. I sighed as I sat up in bed. Stupid alarm clocks. Though, could it be that Clove is actually a nice person, and he's just doing mean things, because those people were her friends? It could be I remembered Lily Potter. (Sorry reading Harry Potter things) She had been friends for a long time with these mean girls, and she soon became my best friend. Hmm it could be. It was that moment a small hyper child ran into the room. Actually small hyper childs. (yes I know it's wrong, but it sounds better then children)

"THE CAFITERIA IS SERVING MUFFINS! GET UP!" Tyra shouted. What she was doing up this early. Well the world may never know.

I groaned complying by standing up. "Fine, fine I'm up. But I'm going down in my pjs because I don't want to get dress." Yawning Rue and Tyra each grabbed one of my hands and literally started running down the hallway. My god it's too early for this! Whoa. I almost tripped there for a minute. "Girls slow down!" I yelled trying to get them to listen to me. But of course them being 13 year olds they didn't listen.

Plus Tyra, and muffins. You know what will happen. She will plot revenge if you steal her muffin. Unless it's blueberry. Then it's okay.

"Come on" Tyra complained. "The muffins could be gone, and Gadget and Hawkfish are waiting for us!" We finally got to the cafeteria and we got food. "Tyra" I said. "What is that?." "Diet Mountain Dew. I had regular yesterday and it sucked." she said as Rue got Yellow Mello. I grabbed some water. "At least it's not coffee." I muttered.

"Actually I'm going to get coffee tomorrow."

"NO YOU AREN'T!" I ordered. I had to save everyone from that! "Awww yesss." She pouted, glaring at me slightly. "No way, you know what happened last time." I sighed patting her head sitting down next to her and across from Gadget. These people STILL have weird names. Its ridiculous!

"Fine." She sighed unhappily finally stuffing a whole muffin in her mouth. One of these days she is going to choke.

"Do you like muffins?" Hawkfish asked smiling as he ate a muffin like a normal person.

"YES!" Tyra said some of the muffins came out of her mouth.

"Charming." I said. Tyra giggled. At that moment some tough looking blonde dude appeared and dumped some orange liquid on Hawkfish's head.

"Hey" Hawkish said turning around, and he glared.

"Oh sorry. I had no idea it was you." he said. Tyra then stood. "Yes you did. You are just a big fat jerk! Plus you're just jealous of his cute puffy hair! I did not just say that." Tyra said sitting down as she blushed.

"Hey you're Clove's boyfriend right?" I asked trying desperately trying to save my sister. "Yeah, you new?" He questioned me. I nodded swiftly taking a bite out of my toast. "Wait, you're Ally her roommate right?" He observed me making me feel slightly uncomfortable. So Clove has talked about me?

"Yep." Glancing towards everyone else I turned back to Cato, I think that's what his name was if I remember correctly. "Haha awesome! You caused a lot of problems yesterday." He laughed smirking at me then walked away. Oh no, I hope Glimmer wasn't still mad at me. Truthfully I didn't do anything but whatever. I turned back to Tyra to see her still blushing a little and looking down. Awww poor baby. I feel really bad for her.

"Just go" Rue said. "Your kind isn't welcome here."

"Yeah!" Gadget said.

"LOSERS UNITE!" Hawkfish said stupidly. Tyra was scrolling through her IPod, and then she took her ear buds out of her ears, and then looked up.

"Yes you are losers. Why don't you..."

There you go.

You're always so right

It's all about you

It's all a big show

Oh god Tyra seriously? She just started to play Shut Up.

"Rue help me get her out of here!" I pleaded the smaller girl who nodded grabbing one of Tyra's arms and pulling her up. Cato looked pissed, actually pissed was an understatement. I literally picked up Tyra and carried her out of the cafeteria, Rue, Hawkfish, and Gadget followed close behind us.

Tyra still blasted the music loud, thrashing wildly in my grip.

We got her to the room, and I put her on the bed. "Are you insane?" I asked. For some odd reason that made the younger kids laugh, loudly.

"No I just wanted to make her mad." Tyra said truthfully. I sighed.

"You are going to make me bald." Tyra giggled.

"You would look interesting bald!"

"Tyra!" I giggled lying back on her bed. "I was just starting to get along with Clove, now she's going to hate me again for you making her boyfriend mad."

"Naa, she'll think it's funny." Tyra continued to laugh along with the rest of the kids. "You are insane" I ruffled her blonde hair gently. "Anyways, Clove doesn't think anything is funny. She's always so emotionless." I replied. That was the last thing that I needed, Clove mad at me.

"Listen baby sis, maybe we should go shopping or something since classes doesn't start till tomorrow so you can't get into any more trouble." I suggested.

Tyra sighed. "I hate shopping." she moaned.

"Whatever" I said. "Come on. I can't risk you being evil to other people"

"You owe me a muffin for this." Tyra mumbled as she got off the bed. I just laughed. "Do you guys wanna come with us?" I asked the rest of the kids. There was a chorus of 'sure' "Sweet, let me get dressed and we'll go." I said walking to my room.

"Little kids are weird." I muttered as I entered my room. Clove wasn't there. Thank goodness. I quickly put my clothes on, and then I headed to Tyra/Rue's room.

When I opened the door everyone was there and ready to go. "So where is the closest mall at?" I asked as I stepped in the room. "Well I think there is one about 15 minutes from here. So we can catch a cab and be back here by this afternoon for room check." Rue smiled excitedly fixing her hair beret. "Ok awesome!"

With that we headed out. Rue was right about the whole fifteen minutes mall.

"Oh cool!" Tyra said. "They have a Cinnabun! Let's go see if we can find Ax!" That got some giggles.

"Okay?" I said shaking my head. With that the little kids dragged me to the food court.

Racing to the food court we all sat down at a table for five. "Do you think they have muffins?" Tyra gushed practically jumping up and down in her seat beaming from ear to ear. Of course she would ask about muffins. Laughing I ruffled her hair

"Probably. They don't call it a food court for nothing." I said.

"Even if they don't it will be fun to try, and find Ax." Said Hawkfish

"True that" Tyra said, and then she reached over, and touched his hair. She giggled, and then said. "It's so puffy, and sticky." Rue, and Gadget just stared at her.

"Tyra" I said. "What have I told you about touching people's hair?"

"Not to" she said. "Like I'm going to pay attention to you. I have Edmunditis.

**What did you guys think? **

**We really would love your feedback!**

**Here is a list of what all of the Greek words mean:**

**Μικρή πίτα αγάπη μου: Little Darling pie**

**Επίπεδη σαν πίτα: Flat as a pie**

**Please R&R**

**-Elfera and SpunkyGirl6487**


	3. There's No Social Studies!

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We've both been very busy with school starting and all. So we'll be updating a lot to make up for the time. Also if you guys have any advise or suggestions on what we can do to make the story better then please comment or send one of us a message! **

**Also, a really amazing chica gave us a few ideas. THANK YOU SO MUCH! We really appreciate it! **

**You all are so amazing! So enough with this boring author note and on with the story!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I(SpunkyGirl6487) have a SYOT open if you guys would like to submit a tribute! Please do, I still need some! thanks xx**

**-Elfera and SpunkyGirl6487**

* * *

_An hour later_

_Tyra POV_

"And then she was like, No not a hippo on a bike a Lama on a lawnmower!" Gadget explained making us all laugh in hysterics. "OMG foreal?" Rue tried to contain her giggles. As the laughter died down I looked over at Rue, she was walking really close to Gadget. Oooooowwhh lala!

"That was hilarious!" I said having troubles with my breathing over my laughter. Yeah I have some problems with that stuff. I laugh to hard.

"What about you guys?" Rue asked. "Do you have anything funny?"

"No." Ally said.

"I have one!" I said. "Okay one time as a boy. Nathanial was putting away his chello. We started to talk with a by named Nathan. Nathanial was talking about how his chello was a boy, and then I said that they were all boys, because of the bump. Then Nathanial pointed to his in pin, and said something only mine's extended! Then some time later. A bass was destroyed, and Nathan kept on talking about how it was pretty much everyone in the room, plus David. Then I said that the person kicked the bass in the in pin!"

I started to laugh. "IN PIN!" Hawkfish laughed to.

"I get it, because the in pin is what us boys have!"

"Why is it called a sperm whale?" I asked randomly.

"Tyra its a type of whale." Ally laughed at me then shook her head. "Sweet! Watch me run backwards!" I squealed quickly turning around to face them as I started running without looking behind me. They all were chuckling and screaming at me. "TYRA WATCH OUT!" Hawkfish yelled causing me to tilt my head in confusion. What was he going on about? Before I could open my mouth to say anything I ran smack into something or should I say someone behind me.

I looked to see who it was. Hmmm I didn't know this person. What was she even doing here? She had red hair, green eyes, and she looked really smart. Kind of like a fox! I wouldn't have been surprised if she had a fox tail.

"Hello" I said.

Ouch" She groaned looking down at me. Man, why does everyone have to be taller than me? "Sorry bout running into you. I usually skip backwards but instead I decided to run, that was probably my flaw." I explained giving the girl an im-so-sorry smile. She rubbed her elbow awkwardly then gave me a toothy grin. "Its all good."

"Thanks for forgiven!" I said. Wow... "So who are?"

"Electrica Powers." she said.

"I'm Tyra Athanas" I said. I then pointed to Ally. "That's my sister."

"Well its nice to meet you and your ah.. Sister." She chuckled fixing her purse strap. "Sorry bout her she's mental." Rue awkwardly laughed grabbing my arm and yanking me towards her. "Haha Its fine no harm done. Hey don't you guys go to Capitol Academy?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah" Gadget said. Snickering about the mental thing.

"Cool, I guess I'll be seeing you at school." With that Electrica left us.

"99 Narnian swords on the wall." I started.

"Don't you thin about it." Ally said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh! They have a pet store!" I turned to Ally. "Can we go in? Please?" Ally sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Fist pumping I lead everyone into the pet store. "Ooowwh look a puppy!" Rue gushed running towards the golden pup. The darker skinned girl leaned down and softly pet the small dogs head. Turning towards us she motioned for us to come over.

We walked over to the dog. "It's so cute!" Rue said squealing. My mind wandered, in till I found them.

"OH MY MUFFIN GODS!" I screamed, and I ran over. "Aren't you the cutest kitten in the world."

Picking up the small kitten I hugged it up close in my chest. It was adorable! "Awww aren't you sweet." I giggled as it made a little meow noise. I wish I had a kitten like this one.

I stroked it's soft fur smiling down at him or her. It was like nothing expect me, and this kitten existed. It was so perfect, and sweet, an well. Anything you could want in a kitten.

"Its so calm" A voice startled me out of my state. I looked up to meet the eyes of a certain boy. "Isn't it." I answered softly looking back down at the small animal. Hawkfish gave a nod and continued to stand in front of me.

We stood there in silence, and then Ally had to announce that it was time to shop for random stuff, and well. I talked her into the bookstore. In which I bought The Encounter, and The Message. Plus the Pandora book someone in a church stole, and the next in the series!

Heading back over to the group I noticed that Gadget was talking to some random boy and girl that I've never seen. The boy wasn't very tall but he looked to be really fit. He had blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He defiantly was friendly and kind. The girl on the other hand was the exact opposite. She was about the same height as him but she had a more cold kind of reserved demeanor. She had dark brown hair which was in a French braid than went over her shoulder, dark eyes, and a little more tanned skin. She didn't seem happy to be around anyone.

"Hi!" I said walking up to them. "I'm Tyra!"

"I'm Peeta" said the boy. "And this is Katniss."

"Please to meet you." I said politely.

The girl gave a nod and the boy smiled happily at me. They seemed okay I guess. My gaze shifted away from them over to Ally. She walked out of a shoe store and over to me. "I see you met Katniss and Peeta." She said to me. "Uhu" I answered. "Well they are both my age." She exclaimed. "Cool" Shrugging I gave Ally a look. "What?" She asked moving some brown hair out of her hazel eyes. "Give me a piggy back ride!" I ordered. Huffing, she crouched down letting me jump onto her back. Its a good thing I don't weigh very much or I'd crush her.

We got some weird looks. "Now mush!" I ordered my sister, and smiled at Hawkfish's giggles. She brought us out of the pet shop.

"HA HA!" I shouted with joy.

An old man with a huge bald spot looked at us like we were some weirdos. "Kids these days." He shook his head. "Mush over there!" I ordered as Ally did as told going over to the old man. "Can I poke your bald spot?" I asked as politely as I could, even giving him a toothy grin. "Tyra! Μην πεις αυτό!" Ally shouted causing me to hold up my hands in my own defense. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. I won't ask again."

The man walked away shaking his head.

"Now then. Mush to the school! I'm bored!" With that Ally mushed to the school.

Well actually she mushed outside the mall and we all waited for a cab. "So what are you guys weapon skills?" Katniss asked me and Ally. What the heck was she talking about? "Uh excuse me?" Ally seemed as confused as me. Rue gave her a look that said 'shut-up' but she didn't seem to get the drift.

"Do you guys know what I'm talking about?" Katniss questioned us. Well of course we didn't know what she was talking about! Is she some kind of crazy person? Maybe we were accidently sent to a Mental institution instead of a boarding school. "No..." I looked around at everyone else, they all seemed panicked at what Katniss had said. WTF was going on? "So um can you teach me how to say something in Greek?" Rue asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure!" I said. "Είμαι τρομερά"

"What's that?" Hawkfish asked.

"I'm awesome." I replied with a giggle. "What do you mean by weapon skill? I can play with knives!"

"Nothing!" Gadget surprisingly snapped at me making me be quiet. "Ok.." I mumbled staring down at the floor.

"Jeez" I muttered. "You make it seems like it's a bad thing." I muttered. "OH RED-TAILED HAWK!" I squealed looking at the bird in the sky.

"You have the attention span of a child." Peeta laughed poking me in the ribs. "Don't hate! Appreciate!" I pointed an accusing finger at the other blonde. He just smiled and looked back over at Katniss.

"Anyways, why have a regular attention sp... whoa that's sparkly."

Everyone laughed at me. Finally the huge school came into view and we stepped out of the cab.

"Hey look!" I said pointing and the people looked. "Hee hee it's a muffin shaped cloud."

Shaking her head, Ally took my hand in hers and lead me towards the dorms. Everyone walked with us happily. "Where do we get our schedules at?" I asked turning my head to face Rue. "After dinner I'll take you guys to my cousin Thresh's room, he's head of student council so he'll have your schedules." she explained

"Cool!" I said swinging my bag of books. Listening to Grow Up on my Ipod. I saw Rue, and Gadget's hands touch each other softly. Ohhh! I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Hawkfish smiled a cheeky grin at me moving to stand beside me. "Nothing." I giggled then quieted down. "Tyra and Ally Athanas to Principle Snow's office. Tyra and Ally Athanas." A lady's voice came over the outside intercom interrupting our moment. There were choruses of 'Ooohs' here through the corridors. Ally gave me a side glance. "I wonder what we did." She murmured softly.

"He probably just wants to know what band those songs were from." I said nervously.

"If we're lucky." Ally muttered.

"Or he wants to give us a slow, and painful death!" I giggled.

Walking down the long corridor I can swear that it gets gloomier by the second. Finally a huge wooden door with a medal plate with the words, 'Principle Snow' came into view. "This is it" Ally mumbled nervously putting an arm around my shoulders. Gulping, I put my sweaty palm on the door handle slowly pulling it open.

And there was Principal Snow. He did that weird thing where he taps his fingers together.

"Hello girls" he said. "Come on in." We did as he said. "I've heard you've caused some problems."

"It's not our fault." Ally said.

"She's right!" I said. "It's not our fault people are jerks."

"I see. But that's actually not what I've called you girls in here for. I'm giving you girls your schedules." He smirked handing us both the sheets of paper. Fuwff! He had me scared there for a moment!

"But, problems are not tolerated at this school so please keep things like fighting and causing trouble to a minimum." He eyed us both very carefully then leaned back in his huge black cushioned desk chair.

"Also I would like to inform you that here at this school, as you know is very exclusive. Only certain children get in so please do your very best in the classes and lessons. You girls may leave now." The old man explained.

So we left, and looked at our schedules. "Hey!" I said. "Where's Social Studies?" "What's Weapon Learning?" Ally said. "This school is weird!" I exclaimed. "Do you think Rue could answer our questions?" I asked looking up at my sister.

"Lets hope because I have no idea where any of my classes are." She said as we walked back to the girls dorms.

We entered my room. "Hey Rue!" I said. "We have our schedules, and there's no Social Studies!" Rue looked up.

"Oh yeah, well..."

"That was a long well." Ally said.

"There aren't normal classes here."

"We guessed that from Weapon Learning, and Knot tying." Ally muttered.

"See, here is a special school ran by Principle Snow where we are trained to be an elite kids force." Rue explained looking away from us. What the heck!?

"What is an elite kids force?" I asked

"Its kind of like a huge kid army. We are all trained for reasons we aren't allowed to know till later on. I think the Principle is trying to use us as his own army or something, I just don't know. See we all have different special skills and things like Gadget is great at building bombs and hacking systems. I'm good at climbing just about anything and can jump very high and far along with my skills at using a sling shot. You'll probably learn your skills in the classes soon."

"Principal Snow is like Kony?" I screamed in horror.

"Pretty much" Rue admitted.

"What's Hawk good at?"

"Defiantly not fishing." Rue laughed. "Which is weird." We all laughed "He's pretty good runner and he's good with tying knots and he has great reflexes." She chuckled.

"Well I hope i'm good at something." I admitted.

"Don't worry" Rue said. "If Cato is good at something you should be good at something." We laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't like him."

"I could tell" Ally muttered, and I stuck my tongue out at her. "I don't like Glimmer" Ally mumbled glaring at the ground. "Really, I couldn't tell." I replied sarcastically as she gave me a smirk pushing me slightly. "Don't worry guys, everything will be better tomorrow." Rue smiled

"Are you sure? Because I do have more than just Shut Up." I said grinning evilly.

"Like what?"

"Be Prepared." I said smiling.

"Tyra no more getting into trouble or Snow will kill you!" Ally yelled rolling her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be a party pooper Allycat." I stuck out my tongue at the girl. Walking over to my shelves I put up my new books.

"Your powers of reception are as wet as a warthog's backside. But as thick as you are pay attention, my words are a matter of pride." I sang with a grin.

Ally sighed. "You are going to be the end of me."

"Oh whatever.

She chuckled heading towards the door. "I'm going to my room, I'll see you guys at dinner." Ally waved giving us a smiled then exited the room.

"She overexagerates." I laughed sitting down on my bed grabbing my laptop.

"Sure" Rue said rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes, and logged onto my laptop, and I got onto Wordpad. I started to type.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a Fanfiction for Animorphs, and Harry Potter." I said.

"Oh" Rue said.

"Yeah, wanna see?" I turned the screen towards the darker skinned girl. She quickly skimmed her eyes over the words then looked over at me. "Its really good! I didn't know you wrote stories." She smiled excitedly at me as I moved a blonde hair out of my eyes. "Thanks, yeah I do write some."

"How many?"

"Umm, here." I clicked on documents."

"Whoa!" she said. "How many folders do you have?"

"I don't know, but the ones in One Shots, and Song Fics, are just one story." "Oh gosh! Do you post them online?" She asked sitting down on my bed next to me. "Yep! On fanfiction." I smiled happily as I continued to type.

"Cool"

"Yeah, though I hate the flames, they get really annoying, and I think they waste their time."

"Flamers?"

"Here I'll show you." I clicked on one of my crossovers, and I read the review out loud. "I felt physically ill reading this tripe. You have no sense of pacing, no character development, there are spelling and grammar mistakes far too numerous to count, you're lexical and semantic skills are atrocious and the mere premise is enough to make me want to vomit up blood."

Rue's eyes went huge. "Someone actually said that?" I nodded.

"I'm one of those people who have fans, and haters. It get's annoying "Oh, I don't think I could handle the hate. I don't like mean people." She says. Suddenly a weird buzzing noise interrupts threw the air. "Sorry that's my phone." She pulls her blackberry about of pocket clicking a few buttons then looking up. "Its my brother, he wants be to come eat with him and a few friends. You want to come?" She asks getting up of the bed

"Sure why not?" I said. "You have a brother?" she nodded. "What's his name?"

"Thresh! He's a Senior" She giggled quickly brushing threw her hair and straitening her clothes. "That's cool" I smiled. I hope he's nice. With a name like Thresh he sounds like he could crush me in less than 5 seconds.

"Is he big? Because I don't really want to meet Hades when I'm thirteen." Rue laughed.

"He's big, but he won't kill you. He's really nice." I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah he's the President of student council so he has a lot of friends, and he plays basketball. You're going to love him! Cato won't mess with you if you're setting by Thresh, I think he's scared of him." Rue laughed pulling my arm out the door.

"Well that's a relief!"

Rue smiled as we walked down the hall. "Then again" I said. "I can get people afraid of me." I smiled evilly. "I do talk to myself a lot."

"Really?" Rue asked, and I nodded.

"Yep! Some kid named Bobby kept telling me to stop talking, but with my disease, and can't." Rue laughed.

"Yeah don't you have something like Edmunditis. What does that even mean?"

"I'm like Edmund from The Chronicles of Narnia." I said.

"I thought you were serious!" She exclaimed exasperate, throwing her arms up in the air.

I gave her an don't-make-me-kill-you look, she just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm serious, Edmunditis is a very serious disease that threatens the lives of millions of children everywhere. Ποτέ δεν λένε ψέματα για τέτοια πράγματα." I explained as we reached the cafeteria.

"Maybe they are right. You are impossible."

"Who's said that?" I asked.

"Purcula, Electrica, and Gadget." she answered.

"Who's Purcula?"

"Oh yeah" Rue said. "You don't know. She's Hawkfish's older sister."

"Older sister? Hawkfish has an older sister? Probably not as annoying as Ally."

"She's annoying?" Rue asked. "Shut up, of course she is!" I punched her arm softly. She faked hurt and gave me a pout.

"Well yes he does have an older sister. You'll probably meet her soon enough, she's one of Thresh's friends on the council." She pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and we both stepped inside.

The smell of tatertots hit me hard in the face. Uhhh i'm so hungry right now!

Looking around I spotted a table with a group of older looking kids that were laughing loudly.

"Over there! That's were Thresh is." Rue pointed to said table and we both headed over.

You know" I whispered. "I think earlier you forgot who your brother is. You called him your cousin."

"Oh yeah" Rue said. "I sometimes forget some things." We walked up to the people.

"HEY PEOPLE!" I said throwing my arm on Thresh's shoulders. "WHAT'S UP?" I think Rue face palmed. I smiled at Thresh. "I have a question. Are you Rue's brother, or her cousin?"

"Her brother" Thresh said.

"Good that was confusing, now who are you people? Even though I'll probably forget your names by tomorrow, I want to know."

"Umm" said some girl. "I'm Aspen."

"I'm Angus" said some boy.

"I'm Purcula." said another girl who looked nothing like Hawkfish.

"Oh so you're Purcula!" I said. "Your brother is Hawkfish right?" she nodded. "Cool." "Are you one of his friends or something?" She asked, the only thing different about her and Hawkfish was her hair. It was dark brown and strait.

"Yeah." I sat down next to some dude and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Thanks bro!" I said with a mouth full of food. He gave me a disgusted look.

How rude! "Hey, It's that girl that bumped into me at the mall. What's up Greek chick?" Electrica smiled sitting down in front of me.

"Hi foxface, nice seeing you again red." I knuckle bumped the girl then sat back in my chair.

"Wow, you're from Greece?" Thresh asked looking at me in awe.

"Yep, me and my older sister Ally transferred over to this school a few days ago." I explained

"Say something in Greece" Some girl ordered. Everyone at the table leaned in to listen. Wow you would think they have heard someone speak a different language these days.

"Fine" I said smiling. "Απόλλωνα, τον Άδη, της Ήρας και είναι οι καλύτεροι Έλληνες θεούς, και θεά. Αν κάποιος άλλος λέει κάτι διαφορετικό, θα τους καταστρέψει." They all stared at me in awe.

"Can I have my hamburger back?" the boy asked.

"Sure, but if you had a..." I noticed something on a girl's place. I handed back the hamburger, and grabbed the girl's muffin. "Muffin I would never give it back." I grinned, and took a huge bite out of the muffin. "I love these things.

"That was my muffin." The girl pouted looking down sadly at the table.

"Sorry but you will not get that back. She has a muffin obsession." Rue patted the girls arm in a comforting manner.

Suddenly the muffin was pulled forcibly out of my hands. "What the..!?" Looking behind me a fierce looking girl with dark hair held my muffin in her hands, then giving me a smirked she shoved it into her mouth and swallowed the whole thing.

A horrified look crossed over my features as I stared at her wide eyed. "You. Ate. My. Muffin." I whispered.

"Johanna! Don't be mean!" Rue exclaimed to the dark haired girl.

"Don't worry" I said. "She's. Going. To. Die. Now." With that I stood up, and attacked her.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?**

**Any comments or suggestions? **

**Like. Love. hate**

**Please comment!**

******IMPORTANT NOTE: I(SpunkyGirl6487) have a SYOT open if you guys would like to submit a tribute! Please do, I still need some! thanks xx**

**-Elfera and Spunkygirl6487**


	4. You Steal Balloons From Little Children?

**So as we promised, here is another chapter! Thanks so much to the great advice from you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"AHHH! Get this short kid off me!" Johanna screeched, flailing her arms around. The dark haired girl jumped around trying to yank me off of her with no victory. Suddenly without warning I bit her arm.

"EEEKKK!" She literally threw me off of her. "Crap. Crap. Crap. That hurt you little monster!" She fiercely rubbed the red mark on her arm, pout intently.

"You shouldn't have touched her muffin." Thresh shrugged, holding back a chuckle.

Rue was laughing loudly.

"Tyra!" I looked over too see Ally. "What have I told you about biting people?"

"SHE STOLE MY MUFFIN!"

"Oh" Ally said. "That changes things."

"How does that change things?" Johanna asked.

"You only steal her muffin once."

Johanna glared then sat down. I guess she got the point.

Don't. Touch. My. Muffins.

I smiled brightly then continued to eat. Then I realized something, Ally wasn't here before!

"When did you get here?" I asked the brunette. "Like five minutes ago. I was going over to Katniss and Peeta when I saw you harassing this girl so I came over to see what was going on." She explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at someone who looked like he was in charge. "I didn't know teachers could get drunk."

"Oh that's Haymitch." Thresh said. "Our teachers are called by their first names. Or uncle, and aunt." I looked at him strangely.

"Finnick is my uncle." Purcla said. "Annie is my aunt."

"Therefore their Hawkfish's uncle and I see Cato."

"Oh yeah him." Purcula said. She also glared at the boy.

"Why does he hate Hawkfish?"

Thresh shrugged. "Only Hawkfish knows."

"A mystery." I said smiling. Then I looked at them. "Quick question. This school doesn't have normal classes. How will this interfere in my plans on becoming a writer/judge?"

Everyone at the table (minus Ally and Rue of course) were looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Uhh, thats an interesting occupation." Purcula raised an eyebrow, "But, you'll still get a chance to be that just do good in school and the head master will handle everything else."

"Okay, Τι παράξενο σχολείο." I shook my head.

"So exactly how do they pick the children that come to this prestigious school?" Ally asked turning to Thresh for an answer.

"Its not as easy as it sounds but they monitor kids from all over the world. Only the one's with exceeding talent, skill, or brains get in. You don't really get a choice if they choose you. So basically only the best of the best students get in but not for the reasons you think."

"Well" I said "Believe it or not, I actually almost get straight As." Then I looked past some red haired girl. "Why's Marvel walking over here?" Ally jumped, and turned too see the blonde. Then before anyone could say anything.

"HE'S GOING TOO KILL ME!" Hawkfish screamed, and then hid behind Purcula.

"Who?" Purcula asked.

"Cato!" Purcula's eyes grew dark, and she glared at the tall buff dude.

"Someone's over protective." I said, and Purcula glared at me. "What?"

"Hey" Marvel said. "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"That depends." Hawkfish said. "Are you going too kill anyone?"

"Noo.. Why, should I?" The light brunette asked in confusion.

"Na, there's no one to kill right now except maybe blondie over there." I said, taking a large sip of my glass.

"Just ignore him, he won't do anything." Marvel smiled, finally pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, he keeps giving us the evil eye." I mimicked the look to everyone.

They all laughed at me then went back into conversation. Man am I tired all of the sudden. I was just my normal hyper self like five seconds ago and now i'm all tired and whatnot. Weird...

"Tyra, Electrica just asked you a question." Ally stated, looking at me in worry. Wow was I really in thought that long? Didn't feel like it.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked turning to the fox like girl.

"I just asked you what's with you, and Cato?"

"Oh that's an easy question." I said. "He needs too listen too all of Shut Up." I glared at Ally.

"I was just saving your life."

"Eh I would probably get myself killed some time." I said. "As you know I have..."

"Edmunditis." Ally finished.

"Edmunditis?" Marvel asked.

"It's just a stupid thing." Ally said. "Almost as stupid when she made everyone call her King Edmund the Just." "Should I even ask about that one?" Marvel questioned.

"No, just don't." She shook her head disapprovingly at me. Oh My Gods I'm so very tired.

"Hey! Don't even get me started on you missy! You are just as crazy as me you sack of balloons!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Sack of balloons?" Rue asked, giving a laugh. Oh yes, I went there.

"Don't make me call you worse names." I sat back in my chair observing the table. My eyes finally landed on my sister, making eye contact I immediately challenged her. I raised an eyebrow causing her to raise both. We were like that for about ten minutes, when all the sudden.

"What are you doing?" said red haired girl.

"We are having a contest" I said "The winner will kill whoever they hate."

"Oowh, interesting. So if you win will you kill Ally?" Hawkfish asked. I still didn't look his way. Have. To. Win. This. Game.

"Yes. Η νίκη είναι γλυκιά." I answered.

Ally narrowed her eyes but I could tell she was going to brake soon. She must blink! An evil smirk spread across my face.

"You are a weak one Ally-san. The master shall beat you." I spoke in a fake Asian accent.

"Oh I think not Tyra." Ally said. "I shall be the winner."

"That's what you think."

We both went into extreme battle mode. "And the battle final round begins! On the corner we have Tyra 'The Muffin monster' Athanas, and on this corner we have Ally 'The Balloon Bandit' Athanas! FIGHT!" Thresh yelled in an announcer voice.

We stared at each other harder, and harder. I could hear Marvel giggling in the background.

"Tyra Tyra" Rue, Hawkfish, and Gadget cheered.

"Ally Ally" Purcula, Thresh, and Electrica cheered.

I could feel my eyes start to water just a little bit. Must not blink! I could see Ally having the same problem. One of us was going to give in soon, I could feel it in my gut, and my gut is never wrong!

All the sudden a huge hand slammed down on the table right into the middle of us causing both of us to blink. NOOOO!

We looked over, and saw the person who I would have killed if I won. Cato.

"What do you want wacko?" I asked, and Cato glared at me.

"Don't worry little girl, I just came over to see Marvel." He growled then turned towards said boy.

"What are you doing over here? Clove invited us to her room remember. Come on lets go." The blonde brute said.

"Hey, that's my room too! She better not be messing up my stuff." Ally pouted.

"Oh yeah, your her roommate, the one that Glimmer hates. Kudos to you by the way, that was hilarious when you guys got into that fight. She cried. But its only a couple of people, don't come over till later though because Clove only wants certain people there." Cato smirked. What a jerk face.

"And keep a muzzle on your dog here." He pointed over to me. I growled fiercely, snapping at him. Immediately his hand shot away from me, probably worried I'd bite him. Well good, he should be worried.

"Okay, bye guys I'll see ya later." Marvel stood up and gave one of his dazzling smiles.

Then he and Cato walked away.

"I'm so going too kill him." I said smiling. Then I yelled after him. "By the way. I hate dogs, they scare me! I'm a red-tailed hawk that's going to tear your eyeballs out of their sockets!"

"Why don't you like him?" Hawkfish asked.

"Because he ruined your hair. No one ruins puffy hair, and gets away with it." I said smiling then I started to pout. "I wanna muffin."

Everyone laughed at that one. "You always want a muffin." Rue smiled, handing me her own muffin.

"YAY!" I squealed ripping into the yummy pastry. Ahhh... Muffins..

But then again, the sleepiness hit me. WHY SLEEPYNESS, WHY!? "I think I'm going to head up to bed, i'm really tired. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" I announced standing up. Rue followed suit, "Goodnight, see you all tomorrow." She waved. She then leaned over and gave Thresh a hug, kissing him on the cheek then grabbing my arm.

"Goodnight Ally, I love you even though you're a jerk and a balloon bandit." I stuck out my tongue then skipped away.

"YOU KNOW I LOVE BALLOONS! ITS NOT MY FAULT I ALWAYS HAVE TO STEAL THEM FROM LITTLE CHILDREN!" I heard Ally yell after us. Shaking my head I let myself be dragged by Rue. Why everyone felt the need to make sure I didn't attack someone was beyond me.

Ally's POV

"You steal balloons from little children?" Thresh asked me.

"I like balloons, okay?" I said annoyed at him.

"Steal them from little children!" Gadget shouted, as he, and Hawkfish laughed their heads off.

"DON'T LAUGH AT SERIOUS PROBLEMS! I HAVE AN OBSESSION OKAY!" I pouted intently, slouching down into my seat. "Do you need help?" Purcula asked, placing a gentle hand on my arm. "NO I DO NOT NEED HELP. I'M AM ABSOLUTLY FINE." People these days! Can't they see I'm just an average Joe that just likes balloons a little too much?

As if on cue, one of the upper-classmen walked in holding a balloon. Oh **.

Everyone else noticed, but they didn't do anything. I ran from my seat, and stole the balloon.

"BALLOON!" I shouted. "BALLOON!"

The boy and his friends all stared at me, mouth agape. I just kept happily jumping up and down holding onto the floating object. "BALLLOOOON! Its all mine. ALL MINE I TELL YOU!" I glared at the boy holding the balloon away from him.

Before anyone could say or do anything else I felt someone grab me and pull me back slightly. "Um sorry about her, she had a little too much sugar. Ha." Thresh awkwardly said, trying to take the balloon away from me at the same time.

"NO ITS MINE!" I screeched. All the sudden a loud 'POP' rang out throughout the room. Electrica stood in front of me with a large needle. The balloon was dead.

"NO!" I screamed, and I attacked Electrica. "You killed Balloony! You killed him! I shall kill you! No!"

Electrica dragged me away as I cried my eyes off.

People were staring at me with wide eyes but truthfully I didn't care. She pulled me up the huge flight of stairs then went into the girls dorms. She pasted my door, thank gods, then went over to another door. She knocked a few times then the door was opened. Standing behind the door was a tired looking Johanna. "Don't you have your key?" She asked the red head he simply shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot it on my desk." She pulled me inside then shut the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Johanna asked me sitting down on what looked to be her bed.

"Its a very long story but she can't go to her room right now because 'the click' is in there." Foxy answered for me. Hmm, Foxy is a great nick name for Electrica! She does look like a fox.

Johanna still looked confused. "Was it a boy?"

"You could say that." Electrica said. As she stared at me.

"I hate you." I said too Electrica. "I hate you Foxy!"

"Foxy?" Johanna asked giving a little laugh.

I just continued to glare at the red head.

"So you ready to tell me what happened now or no?" Johanna asked, trying to calm down her laugher slightly.

"Come here." Electrica motioned for her to lean over so she could whisper in her ear. After about a minute she was done telling her what happened.

"Uh I think you need to talk to a professional about that. It sounds like you have a rather serious problem that needs extreme help. You can't go around stealing little children and bratty teenaged boy's balloons." Johanna said leaning back on her bed.

"I do not have a serious problem. Cinth on the other hand."

"Who's Cinth?" Foxy asked.

"Ask Tyra." I muttered not at all happy with Foxy.

"Umm ok?" Johanna looked confused.

I yawned looking over to the clock, 10:30 p.m. Well looks like its curfew. "Hey, we need to go check in with Effie. You wanna come with?" I asked the two girls even though I was still mad at Foxy. They both shrugged then followed me out the door.

I found Effie with her stupid pink wing. The fashions of some of these people.

"Hi Effie" I said. "We're here too check in." I said. Effie nodded, and checked us in.

"Goodbye girls, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I looked at the other girls.

"What does that mean?" They shrugged.

Um ok then? People at this school are very strange. Actually, that's an understatement. I gave a huge yawn, "I really hope those people leave my room soon." I muttered. I'm not in the mood for this right now.

"Those kids break the rules all the time so there is no telling when they'll leave." Foxy sighed.

"Aww man that sucks." I said. "Μισώ Glimmer."

"I bet I know what that means." Foxy sad laughing at my outburst.

I nodded, placing a smirk on my face. "Well i'm going to go to my room anyways so they are going to have to leave." I gave them both a wave goodbye then walked over to my dorm room.

I threw the door opened, and was relieved when I saw that it was just Clove. I collapsed on my bed, and my eyes started to close. Tomorrow we're having the classes. This will be good.

~next morning~

My hazel green eyes fluttered open to an annoying buzzing of Clove's alarm. Uhhh I don't wanna get up..

"what the.. SHUT UP!" the girl screeched smacking the clock. Well, I'm up now. I stood up then stretched, yawning rather audible then walking towards the bathroom.

After I did the usual bathroom thing. I brushed my hair. I can think of some blonde who won't brush her hair. I got dressed, and walked down to the lunch room.

I got my food, and sat down, and I munched down on my toast.

"Ally we are so sorry." I looked up to see Gadget and Hawkfish who randomly appeared.

"Why?"

"I gave Tyra coffee." Gadget said.

"WOO HOO!" Tyra screamed.

"OH NO! Not on the first day!" I screeched running towards the smaller girl. She of course was running around like a maniac jumping up on tables. Everyone in her way look utterly scared.

"Tyra, get down here right now!" I ordered.

The blonde turned her head towards me, an excited glint filled her eyes.

"NEVER!" She screamed causing people to yell and move out of her way.

"What's going on here?" a familar voice asked. Everyone turned towards the door to see the infamous Effie Trinket standing there with a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

Everyone pointed at Tyra. " COFFEE IS JUST FOR ME!" Tyra screamed/singed.

I hit my face with a hand. That girl is crazy.

"Sorry Ms. Trinket, my sister was just leaving." I sent the lady a fake smile then pulled my sister's arm out the door.

"Tyra, you are going to get us in trouble on the first day!"

"COFFEE!" Tyra said. "It's almost as good as muffins, and M&Ms." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's get to our first classes. What do you have?"

"Knot tying. You?"

"Spear Throwing." I said. "Strange classes."

"We don't have gym." Tyra said. "Improvement, or keyboarding. That class is boring. IT'S AN INSULT TO MY EIGHTYSIX WORDS PER MINUTE!"

"I'm sorry hun, come on lets get you to class." I rolled my eyes then pulled her down a hallway. "Hey wait up!" Gadget yelled. He ran over to us, stopping to catch his breath.

"Rue and Hawkfish said that they'd catch up with us in a few minutes. Anyways what classes do you guys have first?" He asked smiling at us.

"I have Knot tying, how lame is that!?" Tyra screeched with a pout.

"Its actually a pretty cool class. It depends on how good you are though, Hawkfish has that first period too." He explained. That seemed to brighten Tyra up a bit.

"I have spear throwing."

"I don't think I know anyone that has that first period. Sorry Ally." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Thats alright, how about you? What do you have first period?" I asked the boy.

"I have Advanced Tech." He smiled happily. Ohhh so he's super smart! That makes sense.

"Well see you!" Gadget said running off.

"Knot tying seems wonderful." Tyra said smiling. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well who teaches the class?" Tyra looked at her sheet. "Someone who's last name is Cresta." Tyra said.

"Well than time to find this class.

She nodded and followed me down the hall. Finally we stopped at a door with a sigh that said '482' on it. Well that was the room number.

"Ok, this is your class. Be good, I'll see you later." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah I can't make any promises. Bye Ally." She rolled her eyes then disappeared behind the door.

I didn't have far to look for my class. It was only room 483. I entered that room, and I knew this wasn't going to be fun.

Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel were all in the class.

oh great.. Just the people I wanted to see. I sighed rather loudly then took a seat.

"Oh look who it is! Little Greek freak." Glimmer's annoying voice rang out through the room.

"This is going to be such a fun class." Came Clove's remark.

I didn't like the thought of that.

"Hello class"

Coruses of 'hellos' were said.

"I'm your instructer, Brutus Stone. I'll be teaching you the art of spear throwing. I know that I had some of you guys last year but this is a new year so don't think you'll get any special treatment in this class. Now let me find my role sheet and we'll get started." The man explained. He was huge, even bigger than Cato, but he had dark brown hair and a hard face. The man looked like he wouldn't take crap from no one.

Finally he found the sheet, and of course who was first? Me.

"Ally Athanas."

"εδώ"

"What?" He looked up in question. His eyes searched the room till they landed on me.

"Are you Ally?" He asked.

I nodded quickly, "Yes sir, I'm new."

"Well here in America we answer in American. So next time just say here, not whatever else you just said. Also your school ID number is 7, you are going to need that for other classes." Brutus huffed out.

"Okay, thank you. Sorry." I quickly apologized. I heard Glimmer snickering. What an annoying cow, I hope she slips and falls into a hole.

"Clove Fuhrman."

"Here!" She yelled out.

"Cato Ludwig."

"Here"

After that was all done Brutus started the class.

Surprisingly none of the 'careers' bothered me at all. I think that they were scared of Brutus.

He had told us that we wouldn't start actually using the weapon till later on in the week, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be very good at this class.

* * *

**What did you guys think?****  
Like. Love. Hate.**

**Comments?**

**Who's your favorite character so far? What character do you want to see more of?**

**What's your favorite relationship?**

**Please review!**

**-Elfera & SpunkyGirl6487**


	5. Dumb Blonde

The next class I had wasn't a weapon class. It was a fishing class, and the teacher was named Mag. Hawkfish and Electrica were in my class, and I now know that they were right. Hawkfish cannot fish. "That's it, I give up!" Hawkfish exclaimed throwing the rod onto the floor. We watched the boy stomp across the room in frustration. "He said the same thing last year till his sister forced him to learn how. Didn't turn out well." Electrica sighed. "Hawkfish" Mags said. "If you give up you'll never get anywhere in life."

"I'm fourteen, I've gotten pretty far." he said. I don't think she meant it that way. "What happened?" I asked. "He went crazy, broke into all of the fishing classrooms and broke every fishing rod. His parents had to pay a lot to get more." Electrica said. Wow, I didn't think that short boy was capable of doing so much damage. "Remind me to never force him to do something. He seems almost as bad as Tyra." Electrica nodded. "Still can't believe she bit someone." "That's Trya for ya, she's done worse." I laughed thinking of my little blonde demon.

"Okay class, please put your rods up and go back to your seats." Mags announced. Everyone commenced their conversations but did as told. Hawkfish being rowdier than usual.

"I'm so glad I don't have this class with Tyra."I said. "Why?" Electrica asked. "She says fish are friends not food unless their tuna, or shrimp." "Why does she say that?" Electrica once again asked me. "She once had a goldfish named Peanut Butter." Electrica looked at me weirdly. "She used to love peanut butter like she loves muffins these days."

"Oh gosh. She is a strange little girl." Electrica shook her head sitting down right beside me.

"What can I say? I love her the way she is. She makes everyday..interesting." Tis true, there's never a dull moment with Tyra! She brightens every room.

Hawkfish plopped down in the chair on my left, smiling over at me and Foxy.

"Someone's extra happy today. What's up little dude?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just really excited for the back to school stuff we get to do!" He cheered happily

"Back to school stuff?" I asked. "So you mean there's no rules, and expectations?" Hawkfish nodded. "That's a relief. Those are annoying."

"You should've been there last period." Hawkfish said.

"Oh yeah you, and Tyra had a class."

"She's good with the knots." Hawkfish said.

"Oh Gods, did she hurt anyone!?" I panicked "No..." Oh great. "Well on the bright side, since its a new school year we get all of our afternoon classes off today. And we have a student assembly." Electrica smiled. "What do you usually do with the afternoon classes off?" "We go to the mall, and search for Ax." Hawkfish said. "I practice my stealth skills." Electrica. "That sounds um, fun?" People here are very weird. "I'll give you all the rest of the class period off since you were all so good." Mags said. The old woman sat down in her desk chair, she took out a book then started to read leaving everyone to their own devises.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes, not very long but still enough time to talk." Foxface said

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elecrica said. Before we could say anything else, a loud 'BOOM' was heard from the halls. "What was that?" I asked in worry. Everyone shrugged. "Probably someone in technology class." Hawkfish said. "Maybe Gadget. I don't really know." "Probably." I shrugged.

"Everyone, there was a explosion in Beetee's Tech class so we are now evacuating the building till further notice. Please students, exit in a single fashion out of the exits located at the sides of the building. Thank you." a loud voice boomed from the intercom. "I hope it isn't serious." I whispered as I stood. Of course everyone was panicking. So much for single file, kids were screaming and running out of the doors. I felt a hand grab my arm abrupedly, causing me to turn around in shock. It was just Tyra. feuff! "There you are, what happened!?" Tyra screeched looking frazzled

"So you didn't do it?" I asked. "Surprising."

"Hey I had knife throwing with Clove." she said. "That girl can throw, and there may had been a little accident. Cato's in the class. If he says something about getting a knife where it hurts most, I didn't do it."

Oh Tyra. The blonde looked exhausted, like she had ran a mile just to get to me. Her blonde hair that was once pulled back with a headband was in waves, sticking up in odd directions. And she was constantly pulling on her shirt hem. I'm surprised both of her purple converses were still tied.

"Did you run down here?" I asked while smoothing down her hair. She gave me a slightly irritated look, her brown eyes telling me to leave her hair alone.

"Yeah, I thought the place was about to blow so I didn't take any chances." She shrugged.

"That must have hurt." Gadget said.

"Yeah it must hurt to get a knife straight in your dignity. Of course I didn't get caught."

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm joking. The person didn't really care."

"You are going to get yourself killed by Cato one of these days Tyra." I shook my head at the smaller girl. She just laughed, "Maybe in his wildest fantasies."

I took her hand and pulled her towards the exit; Gadget walked on the other side of me basically pushing people out of the way. Everyone was in panic mode, which was getting really annoying. Teens screaming and pushing people out of the way. You would think by the way that they were acting there was an axe murderer loose.

Out of our little group I could make out faint yelling of our names.

"Get out of the way loser!" A boy yelled from behind me.

"Eh can't argue with that logic." Tyra muttered. "I'm a loser. I'M AN IDIOT LOSER WITH A DEATH WISH! I'm so going to have one of my moods tomorrow. I'm planning on watching Where the Red Fern Grows."

Great Tyra+sadmovies=bad luck. True story. She actually threatened to push some boy down some stairs.

"Sorry bout her, please just go around us." I gave the guy a sympathetic smile which he just brushed off as he strolled past us. What a rude boy. Humff. Last time I'm being nice to him.

Finally pushing past all of the teenagers, we reached the door with the huge 'EXIT' sigh above it.

"FINALLY!" Tyra said. "I thought we were going to meet Hades!" With that Tyra ran out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Her and Hades, almost as bad as Apollo and Hera."

The sun hit us hard making me squint for a little while to get my sight back. "It's really bright." I huffed rubbing my eyes. Tyra nodded in agreement putting a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the burning rays.

In my delusion, voices were heard coming towards us.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing?" I rubbed my eyes, blinking a couple of times till the face came into focus. The blonde hair hit me making me immediately recognize Peeta's smiling face.

"Trying not to be blinded by the white light. The white light part was taken from Untitled by Simple Plan. It's about car crashes."

"..."

"Today is very weird." Tyra said. "I had coffee, and I got hyper the moment it hit my lips. It's usually the day after." "So who do you think created that explosion?" Katniss asked. "Well I think they said it came from some teachers room, maybe a kid accidentally blew something up." I laugh, there is no telling what exactly happened. "Yeah, it did come from the biology lab so that is possible." Peeta smiled. It was so strange how different Peeta and Katniss were but yet they got along so well. "So Tyra and Ally, me and some of my friends were wondering if you girls would want to have a girls day out for the half day?" Katniss asked. She didn't seem to like the idea y the way her face slightly scrunched up when she said 'girls day out'. Maybe she wasn't a shopper? "That depends." Tyra said. "Do I get coffee, M&Ms, muffins, and other stuff that makes me hyper?"

"M&Ms make you hyper?" Peeta asked.

"They made me so hyper once, I wrote a fanfiction for Animorphs, where Tobias had a jar of dirt, and Cassie stole it."

"Cassie doesn't seem like a person to steal a jar of dirt." I said. "Isn't she your role model?" Tyra nodded.

"Cassie is legit. Unlike Jake, Ax, and Marco. CHEESE HAVE SOULS MARCO!"

That got some weird stares.

I laughed, pulling the blonde into my chest in an awkward way. "Ally your going to suffocate me!" Tyra's muffled screeches caused some weird glances. "Tyra you need to calm down because people are looking at use funny." I mumbled to running a hand through her hair in a soothing way. "Yeah well let em' stare! I'm just so awesome that they have to anyway." She pulled away. The overly hyper girl fist pumped. I rolled my eyes, that girl needed to be put on a leash. I smoothed down my skirt in an over conscientious way. There were way too many people staring at us and It was getting on my nerves.

"Hey look" Tyra said. "It's Cato. HEY CATO YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR NAME! IT HAS THE WORD CAT IN IT!" Cato looked at us with a death glare. "I wish I was an Animorph."

"You wish that everyday. Remember that one time?" I said.

'You mean when I walked through an abanded construction site, and nearly died?"

"You did what?" Peeta looked shocked.

"Lets not every do that again." I sighed, running a hand through my brown hair. The air outside turned cool as a breeze blew through. My skirt blew with the wind causing me to try and smooth it back down.

"Why did it get so cold?" Katniss asked looking around. Her braid blew with the wind as well. She put her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Because Persephone is going back with Hades, duh." Tyra said. "And I thought we were smart."

"I'm not that smart."

"Well I didn't think you were that smart. More towards Ally's smartness. I've always been the smart one in the family."

"Επιθυμείτε." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Rue?" Gadget turned to us. I forgot the dark haired boy was even there. All four of us shrugged. As if on cue, the small dark skinned girl ran over towards us with her large brother following close behind her.

"Hey guys!" Rue said. "Thresh, and I were actually in the room with the explosion. It was Glimmer." I snickered.

"Dumb blonde." Tyra muttered.

"But you are blonde." Hawkfish said looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"I don't count." Tyra said.

"Haha you never count Tyra." Rue giggled. She shrugged then pulled her jacket tighter around her lithe body.

"Alright everyone settle down! You may all go back into the building. Its about time for lunch so you may all head to the cafeteria." Principle Snow yelled over everyone's talking.

"Are there going to be muffins?" Tyra asked loudly.

"No joking around!" Principal Snow yelled at her.

"I never kid about muffins!" Tyra said.

"Tyra! Lets go!" I pulled her arm towards the entrance of the huge building.

"Let go, I'm perfectly fine walking on my own." She huffed pulling away. We all followed behind her into the large room. No one bothered pushing us this time, probably because we were with the giant known as Thresh. No one wanted to mess with the tall bulky dark skinned male, he could beat anyone down in a second flat.

"Tyra and Ally Athanas to the gym please." A loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"What the question mark?" Tyra said. "I'm starving here, and I need a muffin, like now."

"Come on." I said. "It can't be that bad."

"Eh, true. It's not like they're going to stab us anytime soon. Maybe someday, but not today."

I gave the smaller girl a glare. You can't just say stuff like that around here freely! This isn't a regular school!

We said our goodbye's to everyone then took the short trip to the gym. Tyra ran slightly ahead of me she opened the heavy large blue gym doors then waited for me to follow her. I stepped inside right behind her. My eyes scanned quickly around the area. The first thing that I noticed were that there were lots of different lines of teens in here.

"What's going on?" Tyra whispered, looking up at me with confusion in her brown eyes. What was going on here? "Athanas!?" A man with a beard and bright blue eyes questions, looking around the area. "We're over here!" I call over to him waving my hand into the air. He catches sight over us and motions for us to come over. "Come on." I tell Tyra as we step towards the dark haired man. "So you two are new?" He asks us with a smile. We both nod in acknowledgement. "Well as new students you must go through a umm coarse. It's kind of, rule. Its just for us to take a physical and stuff. Are you familiar with a physical?" He looks between the two of us, questioning us with his eyes. "Yes we are." I answer. "I'm familiar with being mental." Tyra said with a very serious expression. "Unless I get in one of my moods. Then I want to punch someone is the trachea. My old music teacher said to punch people, there instead of well. You know." "That's still being mental." I said.

"Party pooper. Permission to have an Ax moment?

"Permission denied." I chuckled softly at her pouting face.

"Tyra, if you please, go to that line over there and wait. Ally go to that other one. Once you get to the desks then they'll ask your name and then they'll explain what you'll be doing." The man smiled with his dazzling pearly whites.

"Ok" I answer in acknowledgement. Before I could say anything more to Tyra she skipped off over to her line.

So I normally walked to my line.

I waited patiently for the line to move.

It inched closer, and closer to the person.

Finally after a few more minutes of waiting I made it to the front.

"Name?" The gray haired lady asked giving me an irritated look. Someone at an extra bole of bitchy flakes this morning.

"Ally Athanas." I smiled politely to her. Just because she was rude didn't mean I had to be. "Age 16?" She asked. I nodded. "Good, go over there and answer the questions that they ask." She pointed to yet another person. "Yes ma'am." I swiftly turned on my heals and walked away from the graying lady. This was really weird. This school is crazy.

"Ally right?" I realized that the man was the one from before. This time he had a name tag on that read 'Seneca Crane'.

"Yes." I answered

"Age?"

"16, My birthday is December 4th."

"Height?"

"5'4. I'm short" I laughed

"I can see that.. Go over there and we will get you weighed and then you need to do a few tests." Seneca got up and ushered me over to a scale.

"Hmm a healthy weight for your age." said the person.

(Few minutes and tests later)

I was soon placed in the middle of a room. The room was pretty large from what I could tell. It was mainly a white color. Very light and boring. I was alone in the room. Not really alone though because I knew there had to be a window or something that I couldn't see but they were watching me through it.

I wanted to know what was going on, but of course I wasn't told.

* * *

**Any comments or suggestions?**

**Like. Love. Hate.**

**Comments?**

**Who's your favorite couple?**

**When should we update next?**

**What do you think will happen?**

**How do you want this story to go?**

**We both would love some suggestions!**

**-Elfera & SpunkyGirl6487**


End file.
